<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>— hope suits you. by ventislyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301391">— hope suits you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventislyre/pseuds/ventislyre'>ventislyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Naegi Makoto, Different classes, First Meetings, Hope's Peak Academy, Insecure Naegi Makoto, M/M, Makoto Is First Year, Makoto as Ultimate Hope, Nagito Is Second Year, Nagito Still Ultimate Lucky Student, People Forget That He Is, Random Hug, Small Disagreement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventislyre/pseuds/ventislyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito And Makoto bump into each other, and Nagito is determined to find Makoto again.</p><p>[Non-Despair &amp; Makoto is "Ultimate Hope"]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>— hope suits you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh well, I can't help it. I don't stand out in any way, shape, or form,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto had been mumbling words similar to this for the past few minutes: it was the first day of school (lunch time, to be precise) and had absolutely nowhere to go. Usually, he would just go to the canteen, but today felt different. He was in an elite school by dumb luck - <strong>though, when he arrived he was told of a different talent and didn't end up being the lucky student</strong> -  and the only person he knew (Sayaka) had an actual talent, so was definitely more popular. To be honest, he felt like an outcast. Everybody had such amazing talents, and had recognisable appearances, it made him feel so insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimate "<em><strong>Hope</strong></em>", brown hair, eyes some weird hazel colour he couldn't describe, and somewhat short - well, 5'3 was probably considered short for a guy, right? Anyways, that's all he was. Nothing about him stood out, so he could definitely tell why his classmates weren't that interested in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he wasn't heading to the canteen with everybody else, he just roamed through the halls. They were unusually empty, but kept his head down just in case a person or two walked past (<strong>not like they would even notice such a boring person like him</strong>). This was a bad idea though, as he couldn't see in front of him and - <em>surprise, surprise</em> - he bumped into somebody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto stumbled backwards, waving his arms until he regained balance, then immediately bowed with his eyes shut tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, I wasn't look-" his apology was cut off with another apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, I apologise! Something like me shouldn't have been in the way, especially an <em><strong>upperclassman</strong></em>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upperclassman? An awkward silence lingered in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you're an <em><strong>underclassman</strong></em> aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette sounded unsure since he hadn't looked at them yet. He straightened his back, keeping his head tilted towards the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Makoto whispered. "I'll look next time-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should be the one apologising, I was the one in the way,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette sighed and shook his head. The longer he was here, the more likely the person would remember him. Taking this into consideration, he decided to just let it go and began to walk away. Stupid of him to assume that would be the last time he'd meet them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days passed, each day just as drawn out, boring and lonely as the last. Nothing had changed at all; he was still walking through the halls every lunch with nothing to do. Nobody ever questioned him about it (<strong>probably better this way</strong>).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried spending lunch in other places but always backed out, constantly imagining one of his classmates inside. Today was no better, leaning on the wall outside the library. Each step he tried to take, another image of an angry-faced Byakuya looking down on him popped into his head. The images only got closer and scarier each time he tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped his lips and Makoto slid down the wall, knees brought up with his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees - he was just staring at nothing, no thoughts. It was probably nearing the end of lunch already, so there wouldn't be much point in walking to the other side of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to move, he sat in that position for <em><strong>many, many</strong></em> minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito was walking through the corridors, thinking about the boy he had run into a few days prior. He didn't know his name, class, or face; if he were to find him, he would have to recognise his voice or hair (<strong>somehow</strong>). Maybe he could recognise him by his <strong><em>height</em></strong>? He seemed at least half a foot shorter than him. The male smiled at the thought of that - something about the stranger being shorter than him made him more interested in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he passed a few classrooms, he paused in his tracks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just my luck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. Making sure to keep quiet, he leaned on the wall closest to him. A certain brunette, who he was <strong><em>almost</em></strong> one hundred percent sure was the boy he ran into on the first day, was sitting in front of the library. Judging off how he was sitting, Nagito just knew he wasn’t in the happiest mood (<strong>but honestly, he’d never spoken to him so he wouldn’t know how he acts during his happy times</strong>). He stood where he was while watching him; a good minute passed, then two, then five, then ten. To be completely honest, he himself was surprised he had that much patience for a random person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito took a few steps forward then crouched down in front of the short boy, then said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>How long do you plan on staying here?</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised, the boy flinched and slowly looked up. His eyes went right to Nagito and they stared at each other for a few moments. Both of them seemed equally surprised. The brunette probably because of his sudden presence, and the white haired boy because he was actually seeing his face after thinking about him for three or four days. He thinks it was his eyes which first drew him in. Wide, somewhat innocent, and a beautiful colour. The colour was a little like his, but <em><strong>way, way</strong></em> more green. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stunning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could probably stare at them for days without getting bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surprised expression on the short boy’s face changed into a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This brought Nagito back to reality and he showed a soft smile with no signs of fear or uneasiness - unlike the other. He <em><strong>hoped</strong></em> this would calm the brunette down just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence, until Nagito decided to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I sit beside you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” he whispered in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired boy nodded and carefully sat down next to the stranger. After taking another look at him, he realised the lip biting, finger fiddling, and overall nervousness coming from the boy. He wasn’t sure how to comfort him, so decided to spark up a conversation instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoto Naegi, you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you, Makoto,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry for bumping into you the other day,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recognise your voice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was looking for you, kind of,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation was extremely awkward - Nagito thought it night be because of their age difference, or maybe the fact that he was a whole bunch taller than the brunette and kind of ugly. He just shrugged and looked forward. Instead he brought something else up,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your <em><strong>talent</strong></em>? You must be pretty amazing to get in here! My talent is pretty embarrassing and anybody else would have gotten it, it was just by chance!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto eyed him from the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you, perhaps, picked from a draw? Are you a <em><strong>lucky student</strong></em>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shock appeared on Nagito's face and, with wide eyes, he stared at the younger boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, how did you know? Are you also a lucky student?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and smiled a little. A sigh escaped his mouth soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but I was supposed to be. For some reason, they changed my talent as soon as I got here, but it's not that special,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette bit his lip and cupped his own cheeks with his hands, gently massaging them. A weak blush tinted his cheeks while he opened his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ultimate Hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired boy's shocked expression turned to a both guilty and excited one - he got up and stood in front of Makoto, bowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologise! I shouldn't have bumped into or spoken to you! You have such an amazing and important talent, really! A trash like me with such a lowly talent shouldn't be interacting with somebody like you. My sincerest apologies, I should probably go now. Please, forgive me for talking to you. I'm probably annoying you anyways!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straightened himself and turned to leave, but before he could take another step, the other boy had also stood up and gotten a hold of Nagito's hand. He tugged on the (<strong>much</strong>) larger hand and looked up at him, puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what? No, don't talk about yourself like that, or about me like that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got here the same way, by pure luck! Even so, everybody is equal and has traits that balance things out. Everybody has something amazing about themselves, even if it goes unnoticed. You should know you also have that thing somewhere in you, and you should give it more attention! You seem like an amazing person, Nagito, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed, neither of them moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't." Makoto whispered at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You <em><strong>don't</strong></em> understand, Makoto,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Determination filling his eyes, the latter kept his head up and continued to speak to the white haired male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"<em><strong>You're right</strong></em>, I don't, but I know how it feels to compare yourself to other people and not feel as good as them. Trust me, I know it's not a nice feeling. Though, you need to learn to push those thoughts away and realise you're all the same, beautiful and amazing in so many ways!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head dropped as he let go of his upperclassman's hand hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito shook his head and cautiously put his arms around the shorter boy's smaller body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I shouldn't be getting my grea-... I'm sorry for hugging you out of nowhere, I can't help it. <strong>Your talent really suits you</strong>, you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto patted the taller's back, leaned a bit closer to him, then finally put both his arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you mean by that, but I feel like I should be saying thank you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, I also think my talent suits me. I mean, I got lucky enough to meet you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette pulled away from the hug and crossed his arms, looking up at Nagito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did I just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't help it, you're pretty cu- cool!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Sorry I've been a bit dead, school started again and I have hobbies other than writing. I might not write for killugon, but I had a different idea! What if I wrote [DR Character] x Reader (gender neutral of course) comfort things? Like the character just comforts you in different situations? I'll probably do the main protags &amp; antags first!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>